It is accepted practice that surgeons must perform pre-operative scrubbing of their arms, hands and fingers to achieve as an aseptic condition thereof as possible in order to enhance the clinical safety of the patient under operative conditions, while the outer gross surfaces of the arms and hands are relatively more easily accessible, -- the fingers and nails, particularly the interdigital surfaces and web spaces thereof are difficult to get at with the conventional square brush for proper scrubbing to attain asepsis, making the procedure, if not inadequate, then difficult and/or time consuming. The demand on a surgeon's time is great and although a surgeon will normally spend a specified time to insure a proper scrub, it is obvious that where an emergency is involved, a surgeon will need a thorough scrub in minimum time. Hitherto, it was mandatory for the surgeon to scrub all surfaces of each finger and each nail individually and separately with a conventional brush, and with relative difficulty as to the interdigital surfaces and web areas thereof. Further, bristles of a flexibility sufficient for use on the outer surfaces would not be stiff enough to clean under the nails.